


Ambrosius Writes

by titty_mittens (ravenousravishing)



Category: Nimona (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, younger knight bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenousravishing/pseuds/titty_mittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambrosius turns his daydreams into words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrosius Writes

**Author's Note:**

> this was a speed drabble

The golden knight stood upon a high hill, his steed resting beside him. The mare’s sides rose and fell sharply, tired from their galloping. The knight quietly removed a gauntlet. He undid the straps one at a time. In this moment, he had all the time in the world.

Turning to the mare, he gently stroked her nose and mumbled apologies for pushing her. The horse bumped its head against his chest softly, nickering. The knight smiled beneath his helm. The mare’s name was Rosebud, and had a gloriously velvet like coat and a perfect gait. She had been a gift from a friend, a friend the knight hoped to see soon.

The knight removed his other gauntlet and put them away in a saddlebag before turning back around and removing his helm. Thick, golden tresses flowed free in the slight breeze, wisps of silk tickling his face. His hair rested upon his shoulders, a few ringlets lost among it. He had a warm smile as he gazed down from the hill.

Down below lay a small city, with a bright wall surrounding it. The structures inside were sturdy, just like its people. It was a good cit-

“I didn’t know you wrote,” a voice suddenly said from Amrbrosius’ shoulder.

Gasping in surprise and dropping his quill, Amrbrosius nearly threw himself off the bed, toppling around to look at who had spoken. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw it was Ballister, the other boy looking mildly amused. 

Ballister was taller than him, and wore his dark hair cropped short. His sharp eyes watched Ambrosius as he crossed his arms. “So. Can I see?” He asked, voice a little unsteady.

Ambrosius frowned, crossing his legs on the rough blanket. His bed was identical to the others surrounding them in the boys’ barracks. Rough wooden frame; rough, colorless blanket; no windows, simply squares cut from the walls; a lack of air conditioning. 

“I... I dunno.” Ambrosius told him, eyes skittering to the side. His voice was too high, unlike Ballister’s. Ballister’s voice had already dropped, while Ambrosius was sure he was doomed to crack on every other syllable for the rest of his life. He twirled a piece of his hair, shoulders shrinking. His hair was fine and blonde, and glowed slightly in the light from one of the ‘windows’.

The mattress of straw dipped slightly as Ballister sat heavily next to Ambrosius, arms still crossed. “So what’s it about?”

Ambrosius sighed, and straightened up. He retrieved his quill and the piece of paper, frowning at the smudged ink.

“It’s about a pair of friends.”

“Oh. What are they like?”

“They’re brave and great,” Ambrosius said, his timid voice growing, “they’re knights who’ve traveled far and wide. They met by accident, and one beat the other in a duel, but decided to stay friends.”

Ballister raised a thick eyebrow. “Go on.”

**Author's Note:**

> dunno if i'll continue this ever, but wanted to share, so ta-da


End file.
